Warriors of Drul
by FlameofIsis
Summary: The Warriors of Drul (Tyson, Maximus, Raymond and Kai) are an elite force who protect their kingdom with their heart and soul. However, things are not always as peaceful in the kingdom of Drul as people believe. Relationships will be tested, hearts will be broken and much much more. An AU Beyblade fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, I know it's been like...forever since I've updated on here. I really thought I was done writing fanfics but, long story short, met a new friend, she helped me get back into this type of writing and I don't know, I had wrote this awhile back, went back and found that I loved how it came out and thought: why not make it into a fanfic? The first few chapters may just be introduction to the characters and everything. **

**Since this is an AU story (alternate universe), I have to lay out what the Beyblade characters are doing and who they are in this universe. So, this introduction just deals with a little bit of who they are and you'll get an idea of which Beyblade characters I'll actually be using. The next chapter will go into more detail about their pasts and description of what they look like, what impression they give, etc. Then, I'll move onto the story. **

**Since I absolutely love Kai, he is the one who will be getting the OC lover in this story. Once you read, you'll notice a few characters have lovers, but Kai doesn't, as well as a few others. Maybe, down the road, if I get certain opinions from people, I may create other OCs for the characters that don't have lovers. It depends, I suppose, on how things go with the story. I'll try to update as often as possible but, life is life so there may be days that may be more slow moving. **

**Anyway, if any of my loyal fans from my _Earth and Fire_ are here, thank you for returning and I hope you enjoy this as well as any other new fans! Thank you!**

* * *

**Tyson, the twin-bladed samurai.** He is fused with the sacred spirit, Dragoon, the wind dragon. Tyson's blades are as depicted: twins. They are two halves of the same whole and flow as smoothly as a river. Cheerful and optimistic, Tyson knows how to turn even the dreariest day to one that is bright, making everyone around him laugh. Like the wind, the samurai can be calm and confident but also piercing and unpredictable as a storm. His spirit companion is tattooed on his left arm.

**Maximus, the shield warrior. **He wields a shield resembling his sacred spirit: Draciel, the great turtle. Like the raging ocean, Maximus has the power to not only deflect enemy attacks but to inflict damage as well, using his enemies' weaknesses against them. Maximus is almost always seen with a smile on his face and is more level-headed than the others, breaking up quarrels and fights if need be. His weapon of choice is a spear and his spirit companion is tattooed on his right arm, the same arm he uses to defend with.

**Raymond, the ninja.** Swift and deadly, this warrior uses anything as a weapon, making him a force to be reckoned with. Though, his ideal weapon is his many shuriken. Raymond is so closely bonded with his spirit, the great lightning tiger Driger, that he even resembles the spirit. This is imminent by his eyes and fangs, which are very feline-like. He attacks his enemies with quick and precise movements that it is believed he never misses his target. His spirit companion is tattooed on his chest.

**Kai, the fire mage.** Quiet but strong, this warrior fears no one as he has taken down many enemies with his magic. His spirit is the phoenix Dranzer, which gives Kai the ability to heal. He does not speak much but when he does, his tone burns as hot as his magic. It is rumored that Kai is so powerful he can take down an army on his own. Like most magicians, his weapon of choice is a staff and his spirit companion is tattooed on his back.

**Tala, the ice mage.** His spirit companion is the ice wolf Wolborg. He lives in seclusion in the highest mountain in Drul: Glaciled. Due to their powers and personalities, Kai and Tala have a small rivalry. Tala is slightly more expressive of his feelings, though most times, his voice sends shivers of fear through his opponent's bodies. This has earned him the title the Ice Prince, though he is not of noble blood. Unlike Kai, however, Tala's weapons of choice are daggers and his spirit companion is tattooed on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

**Kenneth, the priest. **Though he has no spirit companion, he is a master healer, even more so than Kai. Due to his title, he does not fight with any type of weapon, though he carries a magical sphere that helps increase his magic. He is very wise, always willing to share his knowledge to those around him. Most times, it is this wisdom that saves many lives. Light blue streaks are on the priest's hands, starting from the fingertips and travel down to his wrist. These streaks signify the wisdom and strength of the priest. Kenneth will become the strongest he can be once those streaks reach his elbows.

**Hilary, the apprentice**. A pupil of Kenneth's, she is an enthusiastic woman who had healing powers since she was young. Due to her inexperience, however, she does not have a weapon just yet, but is Kenneth's best student. Although, her quick temper betrays her and she sometimes vents off such frustration with her magic, causing significant damage to things around her. She also does not have a spirit companion but is still a powerful priest, though not on par with her master. She is also Tyson's lover.

**Lee, the chieftain.** Fused with the dark lightning lion spirit Galeon, he became chieftain when Raymond refused to be. He and Raymond grew up in the village of Heravium. Though young, Lee is a powerful chief who has protected his people dauntlessly. His weapon of choice is a hand-made spear with an arrowhead at the tip. The face of Galeon is tattooed on his left cheek.

**Mariah, the animal tamer. **The younger sister of Lee, Mariah is fused with the cat spirit Galux. From a young age, Mariah has had the ability to speak to animals, more specifically felines, whether they were simple cats or other larger felines. The animals do not talk back but Mariah uses her abilities to bond with them and in return, they aid her in battle. Her weapons of choice are claws that are attached to both her hands and feet. They are made out of the bones of her fallen feline comrades. Her spirit companion is tattooed on her right hand. She is also Raymond's lover.

**Mariam, captain of the sea.** Fused with the shark spirit Sharkrash, she is the captain of her own ship, the Cetrix. Like the shark, she is a fierce and strict woman but she does care for her comrades. Her weapon of choice is her beloved cutlass, which she received from her father. Her spirit companion is tattooed on her tailbone, at the junction connecting to her lower abdomen. She is also Maximus' lover.

**Brooklyn, King of the Underworld**_**. **_Due to his spirit companion, Zeus, the king of darkness, Brooklyn has been isolated from the world. When he finally accepted this solitary life, his powers grew to where he could plague a land with gloom and desolation if he so pleased. Although, despite his title, he is not inherently evil. Like every person, he battles with his inner darkness but tries to not always show that side of him. His weapon of choice is a scythe and his spirit companion is tattooed on the back of his neck.

**The Majestic Brigade, a unit of four powerful knights from the neighboring kingdom of Coruulem**. Each knight is infused with a sacred spirit that has been passed down by their families for years, making them formidable opponents. Each knight has his own attributes that make him powerful. However, together, they make one impeccably strong team, working off each other's strengths and weaknesses to protect their kingdom. Unlike the warriors of Drul, however, their spirit companion are en-crested on their armor. The four members include: Robert, Jonathan, Enrique, and Oliver.

**Oliver, the knight of purity and light.** He is the youngest of the Majestic Brigade but has the most raw power. He is a very graceful fighter due to his infusion with the sacred unicorn spirit, Unicolyon. However, his attacks are not only nimble but also precise and fierce. He knows where the vital points are on his opponent's body and always strikes hard and fast. His weapon of choice is a saber and his spirit companion is en-crested on his grieves.

**Enrique, the knight of vanity and loneliness.** His attitude and personality reflect that of his spirit, Amphilyon, the great serpent with the second head on its tail. Like how the great spirit favors the desert, Enrique's vain attitude leads him to be alone and desolate...like the desert. However, as a warrior, he is strong and loyal and will fight to his dying breath. His weapon of choice is a sword and his spirit companion is en-crested on the back of his armor.

**Jonathan, the knight of ferocity and wrath**. He is infused with the sacred spirit Salamalyon, the great fire salamander. The most prominent trait of his personality is his temper, one of which is not only short but also fearful. He uses this anger and channels it into his attacks, making him a warrior who strikes fear into the hearts of his opponents. His weapon of choice is an ax and his spirit companion is en-crested on his gauntlets.

**Robert, the knight of honor and pride.** He is infused with the spirit Griffolyon, a griffin that is unlike any other. Due to having such an impressive spirit companion, Robert holds himself with unyielding pride, making him a bit overconfident. Despite this, he is a strong and loyal warrior, one who will not accept defeat no matter the consequences. He is also an excellent tactician, which made him Captain of the Majestic Brigade. His weapon of choice is a flail and his spirit companion is en-crested on his breastplate.

* * *

**So, like I said, just an introduction. There may be some things here that are confusing but I promise, it'll make sense later on once the story gets truly started! Hope you all liked and please review, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Finally, I finished this! Sorry it took me a bit but, I put alot of thought into this part because I wanted to make sure everyone understands the impression these characters give if, say, one ran into them on the streets somewhere. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! I'm still trying to figure out, exactly, where I'm going with this story so bare with me please! I hope you will all still like this and stick by while I update as much as possible. **

**Enjoy _Warriors of Drul_!**

* * *

Tyson

From a young age, he always wanted to be a master swordsman. He showed great potential and was taught the way of the samurai by his grandfather. One day, a terrible twister was heading towards his village, ready to destroy everything in its path. However, Tyson headed straight for it, screaming to it that if it took him then it would leave his village and loved ones alone. Touched by the young warrior's bravery and strength of heart, the storm revealed its true form: the great wind dragon Dragoon. Deeming him worthy, Dragoon fused with Tyson and since then, his skills as a swordsman have increased exponentially. Shortly afterward, he met the other warriors and joined them as a guardian of Drul.

Though most of the time, Tyson holds himself with confidence, there is still some insecurity inside of him. When there are times that he feels as though he has failed, he will do nothing but shout his frustrations to the world and sometimes, to those he cares about. However, when he comes out of that shell, he uses the experience to grow stronger.

His long and dark azure hair flows down to his mid-back, most times pulled together. Those blue tresses contrast slightly with his russet eyes, ones that both hold a warm brown but may also inflict terror when red. When those irises gaze back as brown, there is a warm, comforting and kind sensation that leads one to believe that there is not a single malicious thing about him. However, when that brown turns to red, then there is no going back. They reflect the anger towards anyone who makes the mistake of harming someone he cares about. Like a twister, he will slice and destroy an enemy before they have time to react...and the enemy knows this.

Maximus

He grew up as a cheerful and happy person, always smiling and making others smile. He was very close to his mother and she gave him a precious stone with the great turtle, Draciel, carved on it. A few years later, Maximus began to train and learn the way of the sword. He learned quickly, using his shield to not only deflect but counter his opponent's attacks. A few years later, however, he lost his mother when their town was raided by marauders. Maximus blamed himself for her death and vowed upon her grave that he would get stronger and defend his loved ones with his life. He soon joined the Warriors of Drul and became Captain of the Defense.

Despite his upsetting past, Maximus still always tries to go through life with a genuinely happy smile, one that his mother adored so much. He also makes certain that he helps other people smile because he knows just how important a smile can be.

His bright, golden hair flows down to his chin and matches well with his beautiful sea blue eyes. His eyes hold a never ending feeling of gentleness and the smile in them is just as alluring as the one on his lips. Those eyes and his smile could calm a raging volcano. However, when he is in battle, those eyes change to that of focus and determination. He may not wish to take a life or two but, he does it to honor the oath he made to his mother.

Raymond

He grew up in the village of Heravium with Lee and Mariah. They were all warriors from a young age, albeit different kinds. Though he loved his village and the people, Raymond wanted nothing more than to see the world. He traveled around, seeing all that he could and honing his skills as a ninja. Though, one day, he came across the kingdom of Drul and felt drawn to it. He joined the other warriors and became a citizen of Drul.

Due to his travels and experience, Raymond is mature and wise beyond his years. Among the warriors of Drul, he is the voice of reason, always there to help the others realize their mistakes as well as help them fix them.

His long, dark purple hair is pulled back into tight wrappings and his teeth flash as sharp as tiger's fangs. His eyes also reflect likeness to his spirit companion. They flash a dark yellow, and turn into slits when angry. Although, those eyes normally express kindness and a gentleman-like nature, it does not mean that they can't show his opponents that he is not one to be taken lightly. Oh yes, when those eyes pierce into the opponent's eyes, one can almost hear them roar.

Kai

He grew up with no parents in a village filled with good, caring people. He developed skills as a mage at a young age but had issues controlling it. He was afraid of hurting others so he isolated himself, delving into black magic to try and control his own magic. However, he unintentionally killed the entire village due to the black arts. He was devastated and he vowed to use the rest of his days to repent for his mistakes and also, never delve into the black arts ever again. His travels soon led him to Drul where he stayed, making his magic stronger and protecting those around him.

Due to his dark past, Kai tends to remain disconnected from people, for fear of what happened repeating itself. However, because of his experience in the past, he knows how to handle black magic and knows what steps need to be taken to dispel it. Despite it all, he does consider the other warriors of Drul his closest friends.

His two-toned hair reflect both sides of his personality: the slate gray shows his darker and dangerous side while the blue shows the cool, calm part of him, the one who patiently waits for his opponent's attacks. His eyes can either be purple or red, depending on his emotions. Normally they are a misty purple, calm and strong but still hold mysteries behind them. They also hold a firm sternness which is a bit intimidating to some people. However, when he is angry, frustrated or if a friend is in danger, those irises will turn a crimson red, resembling the flame of his sacred spirit. When this happens, his magic combusts, sweeping away anyone who dare cross his path.

Tala

He was kidnapped at a young age due to his minor skills as a mage. Throughout most of his childhood, he was manipulated, tortured and emotionally broken. He was taught that he was nothing short of an experimentation and was treated with utmost cruelty. Black magic of all sorts was used against him but, finally, it backfired and gave Tala the upper hand. The magic fused with Tala and instead of it controlling him, he controlled it and it enhanced his own magic. After that, Tala killed his tormentors and fled. He discovered the kingdom of Drul not long after. However, due to his trust issues, Tala disappeared into the cold, icy mountain of Glaciled, where he remains to this day.

Despite everything that has happened, Tala can be expressive of his feelings, whether its angered or mocking. He holds himself with a certain confidence and due to his childhood experimentation, he is a skilled tactician. These are some of the factors that have made him become a fearless leader, though, most times, he prefers to walk alone. However, there are very few times he will provide his skills and help others.

His short, crimson hair spikes out, almost as if frozen in place with only two bangs falling in his face. His amethyst eyes pierce back icily, and do not hold back their intensity. Those eyes cause blood to turn cold and the bravest of men to run in fear. Some say that if he is truly angry, his irises turn a solid blue reflecting of his spirit companion. However, beyond that, there is a hint of sadness behind those eyes, almost as if they are crying out for help...but no one has answered.

Kenneth and Hilary

They both grew up with a good family but did not know one another. However, they both demonstrated great skills as healers when they were young. Hilary's powers took slightly more time to blossom but she still showed great potential. Unlike Kenneth, however, she does not have the healer's marks, the ones that signify the maturity and strength of the healer's magic. Wanting to improve her skills as a healer, Hilary sought out the kingdom of Drul, where she heard a very powerful healer resided: Kenneth. She made it there and became Kenneth's apprentice. Kenneth's home was what is now the kingdom of Drul itself so he did not need to travel to find a place to call home and to protect.

Kenneth's short, brown hair matches his eyes that holds kindness and innocence in them. His eyes are hidden behind thin spectacles. He can never turn down someone who needs his help and will fight and protect for those he cares about if need be. His magical orb provides insight to ancient knowledge but like every power, it has its limits. Still, it provides Drul with the protection and wisdom it needs to prosper.

Hilary's long, brown hair also matches the color of her eyes, which are wide and always eager. She is an optimistic young woman who is always willing to learn new things. Her eyes reflect this aspect of her personality but can flash angrily when she is upset. Most times, this anger is mirrored at Tyson, her lover, but, such frivolous fights are normal in their relationship. Her independence is what drew Tyson to her, even if it may take him a bit to admit such.

Lee

As stated prior, he grew up in Heravium with Raymond and his younger sister, Mariah. Unlike Raymond, however, Lee is more attached to his hometown and would not leave it so easily. This is the reason, among many, why he became chieftain. He leads his people with great pride but is also a just ruler. He is very spiritual and has a strong connection with nature to the point where he gets quite angry when others do not respect it. He is protective of Mariah but, has given her and Raymond's relationship his blessing. The only time he leaves his village is when he visits Raymond, for they are like brothers. However, there are times where Drul is in need of spiritual guidance and will call upon the chieftain for such guidance.

His long, black locks fall to his mid-back, tied together by a ribbon given to him by his sister. His golden eyes pierce with the power of a lion, his spirit companion. Due to his sacred spirit, Lee holds himself with the pride of a lion, pure and strong. Confidence is the impression he presents himself with and one cannot help but respect him. Although, like a lion, he attacks with such ferocity that those who face him barely have time to react before he pounces.

Mariah

She wanted to go with Raymond when he left to explore the world, but he knew that she was still too attached to the village. However, she helps her brother care for the village but does take trips to see her beloved, as well as write him every day. She cares for many of the young children in Heravium, her maternal instincts being quite strong. She is also someone who can be best friends with just about everyone, as long as they don't give her reason for her to dislike them.

Her long, bright pink hair is tied back by a ribbon that she made herself. Like her brother and lover, her eyes glow with a feline tenacity that is unlike any other. They can be as soft as cat's fur but also as sharp as cat's claws. Spunky as a feline, she holds herself with an air of playfulness and liveliness and tends to have a smile on her face almost always. However, a warning must be given to anyone foolish enough to harm her loved ones. She may be small but, her speed and tenacity make up for it and it is her enemies who suffer greatly.

Mariam

The only family she had growing up was her younger brother, Joseph. The two grew up on the streets, stealing food to survive. However, the two dreamed of taking a ship and sailing around to see the world. But, one day, Joseph was killed during a freak accident. Marian placed his body in the water and let him float away into the sea. That was when she vowed to make their dream a reality. And that was also the day she met and fused with the spirit Sharkrash. With his help, as well as brandishing the cutlass her father left her, she bought her own boat and sailed the seas, looking for adventure.

Her long, dark blue hair stops at her lower back with her hands being pushed back by a headband. Large, circular earrings dangling from her ear and shine in the sunlight. Her bright green eyes glisten brightly with her earrings. They hold a persistent sternness in them, and demands respect. Anyone who does not comply gets severely punished. Though this makes one believe she gains such respect from fear, that is not always the case. She does care for her crew and would risk her own skin for them.

Brooklyn

Not much is known about Brooklyn, where he came from, what happened to his parents, nothing. All that is known is rumors. Some say he grew up with neglectful parents who abandoned him. Others say he killed his parents because he is evil. Whatever the truth may be, all that is known is that he was alone throughout most of his childhood. At some point, he met the dark spirit Zeus and fused with him. This fusion gave him the powers of the Underworld and now, he controls whether someone's soul suffers in death or will live out eternity in peace.

His bright, orange hair and turquoise eyes contrast his dark attire, which he hopes would send a message that he is not wholly evil. Those orange tresses spread and spike out, framing his pale face and bringing out his eyes, which stare back with an array of emotions. Sadness, loneliness, anger, depression and pity; all of which swarm in those lovely eyes. When the lighter emotions like pity and sadness are more prominent, his better side is revealed. However, if the darker emotion of anger and depression show, then those are, sometimes, the last thing a person sees. For whoever dare anger the King of the Underworld will suffer a fate worse than whatever death brought the victim to him.

The Majestic Brigade

All four of the Majestic Brigade were born into upper class families of knights. It was tradition that every male in the family were trained to be knights and fight for their kingdom: Coruulem. And each knight's family passed down a sacred spirit who protected the family. When the boys become men, they go through a sacred ritual: the Ritual of Possession. This is where they are infused with their sacred spirits. And when they are unfit to fight anymore, the spirit releases from them and waits for the next generation.

Oliver's short, green hair barely touches past his chin and his hazy purple eyes shine beautifully alongside his hair. He holds himself with grace worthy of royalty. He does not care for violence and will avoid using it if he can. Despite that, he is an exquisite fighter, his attacks and moves are just as graceful as his appearance, as well as precise.

Enrique's golden-blonde hair reaches his cheeks in the front but stop at his shoulders in the back. His blue-purple eyes stand out alongside his hair. His eyes express a level above confidence: vanity. He believes himself to be almost god-like with his features and is quite the ladies man. Due to this, he is quite lonely because not many women tolerate a man with a vain attitude. However, he does wish to find his bride so he no longer need to be alone. When in battle, his eyes can be focused but are still easily distracted, earning him a scolding from his fellow knights. Despite his behavior, he is an excellent swordsman and will defend his kingdom with his life.

Jonathan's red hair spikes out above his head, reflecting flames. His dark amethyst eyes mold well with the rest of his appearance. A raging fire is what people think when they gaze upon Jonathan, especially in battle. His attacks are fierce and unrelenting. He slices away at his opponents without a second thought, gaining his power from his unquenchable anger. Though his eyes may not turn red, they still flash dangerously when angered and can send terror throughout a person's entire being. Despite this "tough guy" exterior, he does care for his friends deeply.

Robert's violet hair stands out greatly among his friends and the citizens of Coruulem. What is even more interesting about him is his unique eyes. They are a reddish brown but unlike Tyson, Robert's eyes express a solemn almost deadpan look. It is not to say he is emotionless, he just knows how to mask certain emotions. Besides that, there is a sense of pride about him, as if no one can defeat him yet, he is very honorable, wanting to make his family proud. This combination makes him a fierce warrior in battle and he is not one to be taken lightly.

* * *

**I know there were a few characters that may not have had as much description as others. Heh, I guess you can tell who are my favorite characters based on that, huh? Anyway, hope you all liked this and look out for chapter 3! **


End file.
